Coal Trucks
The Coal Trucks are located north of the Fishing Guild and west of McGrubor's Wood. At the coal truck mining area, there are 18 coal rocks and 2 carts. This is considered one of the most efficient places to mine coal. Several loads of coal ore can be stored in any of the carts and any coal mined in the area is automatically deposited into the coal trucks. Once the carts are full of coal, the coal may then be removed from any of the carts, but the most convenient location is a building with a mining symbol over it which is in the north-western part of Seers' Village. There is also a log balance (shortcut) just east of the coal trucks which can be used at level 20 Agility to cross over towards McGrubor's Wood. (Otherwise, you have to go around the Fishing Guild. You could also use a Camelot Teleport, or the Seer's Village lodestone. If you are using the log bridge to get the coal to your bank you should have 30+ Agility even though 20 is required. You might want to run during trips because of the distance. During runs you should try this: Grab your best pickaxe and move from one area to the other in this order: MINE-STORAGE-BANK-STORAGE multiplied by how many trips you take to empty it, then head back to MINE and repeat. Clothing that gives a negative weight may be helpful here. If you like superheating, the nearby anvil will put the coal to good use and providing a good way to smith. Or you can just sell it. While mining you should go on walk so you get run energy for running back to storage. You may want to grab a few energy potions or mint cakes. With the release of the living rock caverns, a much more efficient method of coal mining entered the game, due to the ability of attaining multiple coal from the same rock without having to walk from rock to rock. Originally, up to 120 coal ores could be stored at one time; however, the 10 February 2009 news article told of improvements to the rewards for the Seers' headband obtained as a reward from the Seers' Village Tasks. The original article showed that greater coal storage was now possible, as shown below: Additionally, with a Seers' headband 4, the first 200 coal per day that one uses on the coal truck will be moved to one's bank. Any coal simply stored in the coal trucks will not be sent. This does not impact the 308 ores from the Seers' headband 3. Thus, in the first trip of the day, one could store 508 coal in the cart before banking. *NOTE* that to get the 200 Coal per Day to go to bank one must do the 308 coal / or just the 200. But because it goes automatically into the cart, you need to remove and replace it; to achieve banking the 200 a day. Rocks The mine contains the following rocks: * 18 coal rocks Personalities * Stankers * Dwarven Miner from Doric and Boric tasks Monsters * Giant bats (level 44) - Warning: Players with a combat level of less than 88 can be attacked, but as long as you don't initiate combat with them at range, they will only use a weak melee attack(auto-retaliate won't cause them to use magic, but other bats caught in AoE's, like the Dragon Breath ability, will join in with magic). * Dwarven guard (level 10) Quests The Coal Trucks area also contains the starting point of the Dwarf Cannon quest. Trivia * There used to be an easier way to get to the coal trucks without having 20 Agility to cross the log, one would use the railroad north of the logs instead, but Jagex soon found out about this and patched it by putting barricades on the railroad. * There was a glitch caused when storing coal in the carts with the Seer's headband worn. If the carts are filled beyond the normal 120 limit when using the headband (e.g. 140 with Seer's headband 1), and the headband is taken off, when searching the carts, there will be only 120 coal in the cart. This has been fixed. * A player can get maximum xp and coal by having a decorated mining urn, the Seers' headband 4, Varrock armour 3, an amulet of glory, a stealing creation pickaxe, a coal bag, and a penance horn while mining the coal. * If you are of a low enough level for the bats to be aggressive, there is a glitch that will keep you almost completely safe. Go to the north-west part of the site, where the arrow shaped arrangement of coal rocks is. If you get a bat to attack you from the north and trap it north of the arrow , it will be close enough to stop other bats from attacking. You can run to the cart just north of the arrow, deposit your coal, and run back only allowing the bat to attack a couple of times and keeping it trapped if you are running. fi:Coal Truck Category:Interactive scenery